


Spoiled

by emilyprobably



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: He's a sweet heart under all that aggression i promise, I really just want to be silly with Lucifer, Other, Short & Sweet, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyprobably/pseuds/emilyprobably
Summary: “Lucifer?”“Yes?”“You said before that you can use the portals whenever you want too, right?”“That’s correct.”“What if we-”“No.”
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't worked on anything major for Lucifer for so long, but as I was looking through my drafts I just stumbled upon this. Hopefully it will encourage me to start working on my longer Luci fics
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Lucifer was stubborn.

This isn’t a shocking statement.

You, however, are just as stubborn and have the added benefit of having Lucifer wrapped around your finger. In public he liked to keep the persona that he was stern and the avatar of Pride that everyone believed him to be. Behind closed doors, it was a completely different story. 

Like now, you were currently laying across Lucifer’s lap on his couch as he tried to do paper work around you. Normally you would just let him get through whatever work he still had, but your day was more tiring than expected and attention was a must. His hand absentmindedly ran through your hair as he scratched down whatever he needed to write. You were content for a bit.

“Lucifer?”

“Yes?”

“You said before that you can use the portals whenever you want too, right?”

“That’s correct.”

“What if we-”

“No.”

“You didn’t even let me finish.” Lucifer puts down the piece of paper he was reading in order to give you his complete attention. He’s giving you the same look he gives Beel when chastising him for eating too much. It’s nothing all that stern, but still enough to try and stop you from arguing about it.

“I’m not going to abuse this power for something trivial.”

You begin to pout. It’s nothing too dramatic, but at this point you know he’s faster to give in if you look somewhat distressed or sad. “Lucy,” The nickname is another trick you use quite a bit. He won’t admit it, but the intimacy that comes with pet names makes him all flustered and soft. “Please? We don’t have to tell anyone, it’ll be just a small secret.”

“Diavolo always knows when people travel between realms. It’s part of his job. I know what you’re trying to do, but it’s not going to work. We are not going to the human realm tonight.”

Time to pull out the big guns. You push yourself out of his lap and scoot to the other side of the couch. Lucifer looks, unsurprisingly, unamused. “You’re being childish right now.”

You stick your tongue out at him. He sighs and goes back to his work.

This isn’t going in the direction you want it too, but you’re not going to give up yet. You are visiting the human world tonight, if it’s the last thing you manage to do. You pull your D.D.D. out and begin to compose a message.

_ You: Hi Diavolo! Lucifer told me that you were kind of bummed out to miss our last trip to the human world. This is a little short notice, but, if you have the time, would you like to have a short adventure with me to the human realm? It would only take a few hours at most. _

Lucifer speaks again before you can hit send. “I feel as though I already know the answer, but please enlighten me on who you’re texting?”

“A friend.”

“A friend that can get you to the human world. Don’t send that message.”

“If you take me to the human world then I don’t have to text Diavolo. Your choice, Lucy.” 

He leans across the couch, making to snatch your D.D.D. out of your hands. Physically, there’s no way you can keep it from Lucifer, so your only chance is to make a dash for it, but the very moment you rise from the couch, his arms wrap around your waist and pull you back down into him.

The D.D.D. gets flung out of your hand in the process landing near the end of Lucifer’s bed. You both pause, staring at the piece of technology as if it was a frightened animal about to run away before you and Lucifer fling yourselves towards it. He gets there first, again, and stands at his full, towering height fully prepared to begin deleting the message.

The ring of a new text message startles both of you.

Lucifer glances at the device before closing his eyes and sighing in such a dejected way that you almost,  _ almost, _ feel bad. “It seems that in our struggle we must have accidentally sent the message.” He hands you your D.D.D. before walking across the room and gathering his things.

_ Diavolo: This is so exciting! Don’t tell Barbatos, but I wanted to get out of some paperwork anyways. I’ll start heading to the House of Lamentation now, I’ll see you soon! _

“If you really don’t want to go, you don’t have too now. I have an escort.”

Lucifer scoffs at you. “Imagining the two of you wandering throughout the human world causing trouble is enough to give me a headache. Now, what’s so important that you have to go to the human realm tonight?”

You practically skip over to him. “I want a hashbrown from McDonalds.” The immediate shock that takes over his face is replaced with pure exasperation. It’s almost impossible not to laugh at him. “I think I would also like some fries, if that helps.”

“I have spoiled you.”

“But you love me, so it’s alright.” You reach for his hand and intertwine his fingers with your own. “Come on, Diavolo will be here any second.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a tumblr for Obey Me! stuff! I haven't been very active, but this semester of school is almost over, so I'm hoping to change that shortly.
> 
> https://unfortunately-loves-many-demons.tumblr.com/


End file.
